(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for compensating for a velocity of a motor of a fuel cell vehicle, which accurately compensates for velocity of a motor even though a failure has been generated in a resolver that typically, detects the velocity of the motor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
According to a continuous demand for improvement vehicle fuel efficiency and stricter regulations regarding the discharge exhaust each country, the demand for an environmentally-friendly vehicle has been increased, and hybrid vehicles and fuel cell vehicles have been become a realistic alternative for the demand.
Fuel cell vehicles are different from hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles in that they an alternative power source as a means to drive an electric motor. This alternative power source is a fuel cell or more particularly a fuel cell stack.
In particular, the fuel cell stack provides an electric current to an electric motor via a generation of electricity within the fuel cell stack from a chemical reaction between a fuel (typically hydrogen) and an oxidant (typically oxygen).
Depending upon the type of fuel cell that is being used the fuel supplied may be for example hydrogen or natural gas. Regardless, fuel cells are made up of three basic components: an anode, an electrolyte, and a cathode. Two chemical reactions occur at the interfaces of each three different components. The net result of the two reactions is that fuel is consumed, water or carbon dioxide is created, and an electric current is created, which can be used to power electric motor of the vehicle.
As a result fuel cell vehicles have no harmful discharge so that pollution is minimized. Accordingly, fuel cell vehicles have a high probability of quickly becoming the leader in the vehicle industry.
However, at this point the fuel cell vehicles includes a large number of components and have a complex system compared to a general internal combustion engine vehicles. Accordingly, a control algorithm for an abnormal operation of each component is typically necessary. For example, however, currently there is no algorithm that effectively and accurately compensates for velocity of a motor even though a failure has been generated in a resolver that typically detects the velocity of the motor
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.